


狂妄之徒

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 本质水仙拉郎，无传统意义的血缘关系。大量私设，全是私心。不是BE。一个过期存档





	1. 莱克斯·卢瑟出狱了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 潮湿的雨水浸泡着对方的声音，能清晰地听到雨点敲打玻璃的节奏，还有背景里喧闹的碰杯与欢呼。莱克斯没有回答，他只是静静地听着，分辨电流里的呼吸声是否也融入其中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本质水仙拉郎，无传统意义的血缘关系。大量私设，全是私心。不是BE。

在大都会中，最遥不可及的秘密必然属于莱克斯集团。无数人在社交网络上分享着道听途说的辛秘，而现任的主管人似乎也没有要控制舆论的意向。即使他被捕入狱，也不妨碍他对整个莱克斯集团的掌控，至少在大都会的市民们看来的确如此，在这几个月以来，集团几乎所有工作都有条不紊地运转着。他们也不如哥谭人民，比起城中八卦更担忧自己的人身安全，大都会唯一关心的是那些在莱克斯·卢瑟入狱后暴跌的股价，应该耐心得继续持有还是立刻抛售。而在今天，他们终于等到了答案。

莱克斯·卢瑟被无罪释放了。

他以崭新的面貌出现在公众面前，他带有标志性的红色长发消失了，花哨的衬衫也没有再穿，似乎监狱里的生活把这座城市的首富改造成了一个成熟干练的真正商人。而他又不仅是一个商人，这从他在发布会时呼吁司法部门应当重视案件当事人清白时可以看出，随后相关执法人员也在电视新闻上对他作出道歉声明。

于是，莱克斯·卢瑟回来了。

这次他没有为钢铁之子发表任何言论，反而对哥谭的韦恩企业抛出了合作邀请的橄榄枝。

但在此之前，他还需要见一个人。他在人生的大部分时间里拒绝打听这个人的消息，却在监狱的这几个月里无数次想起那个被他强行驱逐出记忆的生命体，足以让他在那个黑暗无边的牢笼里保持清醒，他无时无刻不想着，应当用什么方式去对待“自己”的另一面人生。

他搬到了一栋集团名下的高层公寓中，他必须更换一个环境让自己重新思考。他总有许多想法，可长期被压制在老卢瑟的统治下，直到他永久长眠也挥之不去，唯有在黑暗的困局间令他习惯起完完全全属于自己空气。尽管大楼外安装了防御系统可以监测到一切飞行物以免受到或媒体或其他目的的窥探，但莱克斯依然将宽阔的落地玻璃窗完全遮盖起来，连一丝阳光都无法穿透暗红色的绒面窗帘。

他披着一件浅色的曳地居家服，任由衣襟敞开，而那些上午在媒体面前包装自己的深色西装、暗紫细菱格领带则被随意地搭在床位的长凳上，他从迷你吧的冰柜里取出一瓶白兰地，为自己斟上一杯。

“爱丽丝，”莱克斯清了清嗓子，呼唤房间中的系统，“请帮我打开全国新闻。”他赤着脚踩在绵软的绒毛地毯上，最后把自己融入了舒适的沙发中，冷漠地听着显示器中传来的导播声音。

“FBI头号通缉犯‘天眼’组织，昨晚再一次在洛杉矶街头，上演他们自面世以来的第七次公开表演，揭露了当地一家精神病院的非法活体实验真相。直到目前为止联邦调查局依然没有透露是否有他们潜逃线索。我们也不知道为什么FBI的效率如此之低，也不知道‘天眼’为何能继续无视反对舆论继续挑战法律，可更令我们困惑的是，‘天眼’的存在究竟对我们的社会是好还是坏？”套着雨衣的记者小姐顶着暴雨站在洛杉矶的精神病院门前，她黑色的长柄直伞几乎要被扁豆粒大小的雨滴压垮，语气像是对着麦克风嘶吼，可也无法为她微弱的音量提高多少。

他的身体有些许疲惫，程式化的管理对执行者来说无比高效，可对被操控的人来说几近疯狂，发型、服装、姓名逐一被剥夺，他以为自己会运用大脑布局未来，意外地迫使自己急切希望解决一些事情，若非如此在加上水泥墙上炙热的蝙蝠烙印提醒，他也不能百分之百保证自己不会陷入麻木，哪怕是一秒，从习惯一秒开始思维将全面崩盘。他缓慢地盘起腿来，拉过一张薄被盖在膝头，再一次对着系统说道：“丹尼尔。”

清脆的少女声从房顶处响起，和街心公园里的清晨小鸟一样悦耳，雀跃而不会让人感到是种日常生活中的干扰。“卢瑟先生，您是想让我为您呼叫丹尼尔·塔特还是丹尼尔·李呢？在联系频率较低的名单中还有十一位丹尼尔。”

“丹尼尔·阿特拉斯。”他用手指摩挲着酒杯，听着新闻评论里对“天眼”的一系列行为分析。

“很抱歉，通讯录中并没有丹尼尔·阿特拉斯的联系方式。”

莱克斯似乎有些错愕，虽然没有表现在脸上——他已经疲倦地无法调动肌肉作出应有的表情，但连爱丽丝也知道他已经走神了。

“莱克斯先生？如果需要接入端口查询这将花费九十秒左右。”爱丽丝继续为他服务着。

“不用了。”莱克斯随口报出了一串数字，然后他便听到来自几百公里以外洛杉矶的滂沱大雨。

“嘿，你好。”潮湿的雨水浸泡着对方的声音，能清晰地听到雨点敲打玻璃的节奏，还有背景里喧闹的碰杯与欢呼。莱克斯没有回答，他只是静静地听着，分辨电流里的呼吸声是否也融入其中。

漫长的等待，那边的声音再度传来，叹息中显得有些无奈。

“为什么魔术师的帽子里总有一只兔子？”


	2. 不要怂，就是干

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丹尼尔拒绝承认他们是在流亡的路上，天眼的所有人也不会认为他们在逃亡。在全美各地辗转“巡演”，是他们人生最大的价值所在，让世界为他们狂欢喝彩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月更导致的画风突变……大家春节快乐，给大家拜年了，我来给大家表演个相（并没有）声。

丹尼尔拒绝承认他们是在流亡的路上，天眼的所有人也不会认为他们在逃亡。在全美各地辗转“巡演”，是他们人生最大的价值所在，让世界为他们狂欢喝彩。

告别洛杉矶的精神病院，他们搭乘私人飞机火速抵达纽约，在相熟的地下酒吧庆祝昨晚演出的精彩落幕。为了这次行动他们整整策划了半年，丹尼尔不太听话的卷毛也再次出现在他的头上。

他在社交网络上拥有无数粉丝，每天接受爆发的赞美信息，除了被他加入黑名单的那位。他永远享受聚光灯下的炙热，花粉乱飞的鲜红和震耳欲聋的掌声，无比憎恨幽暗寂静的空间，那会使他误以为自己接近死亡。

因为庆功宴而比往常热闹的酒吧里，梅里特让迪伦尝试催眠，就从酒吧的这些熟客下手，惹得众人连连起哄，杰克和卢拉在一旁扔飞镖，时不时腻歪，让丹尼尔恨不得捂住眼睛，酒保一点也不意外丹尼尔独自坐在吧台，他甚至安慰丹尼尔如果骑士团再加入新人可能就不会把他放置在一边了，丹尼尔闷声喝酒，又听到酒保继续说其实丹尼尔改改控制狂兼自恋的性格会更加好。

丹尼尔需要一点喘息，于是他扣下酒杯拉开酒吧的铁门，小跑着上了几级阶梯，在街道下头听着外面磅礴雨声和尖锐的汽笛。连空气都是湿漉漉的，指间的香烟有些发潮，从洛杉矶到纽约，雨水似乎是跟着天眼而来，令人烦躁不安。机场里的那则新闻播报更是如此。

所以当那通非联络人电话拨打到他的旧手机时，他就知道自己的噩梦降临了。

他深呼吸了一口气，混合着雨水和香烟，接通时故意带着点醉意，看似随口地问候着对方：“嘿，你好。”电话那头的人没有说话，丹尼尔不知道他是否在酝酿什么，是风暴还是冰雪，可只有熟悉的呼吸频率。鬼知道他在雨声中怎么分辨出来的，丹尼尔宁愿自己什么都听不到。他盯着自己的兔子袖扣，叹了口气说道：“为什么魔术师的帽子里总有一只兔子？”

他突然不想听到回答，不想听到对方的声音，后悔自己竟然按下了接通键。

“因为魔术师都是骗子。”

和记忆中的声线不一样了，却和自己的声音十分相似。丹尼尔行动比自己脑子更快，在听到这句话以后，挂掉电话并且关机一气呵成。他几乎是撞开酒吧铁门，抢过杰克摆在桌上的啤酒大口大口地灌入自己的喉咙。

 

“你怎么了？”杰克当即放下手中的飞镖前来关心。

“杰克，”丹尼尔拉着他的衣服低声地说着：“我可能要离开一段时间。”

“什么？”卢拉醉醺醺地凑过来问道：“我是出现幻听了吗？”

“不，你没有，我也听到了。”杰克扶着她的肩膀，蓬松的黑色卷发落在他身上，糅杂了香水与酒精的味道。“丹尼，你确定自己刚才说了什么？”

“我今晚就走。”丹尼尔咬了咬下唇，不是平日里的那种神经质般的紧张，而是真的在畏惧些什么似的，杰克皱起眉头，他从未见过自己偶像（曾经的，在与丹尼尔共事之后偶像形象崩塌了，现在只想每次丹尼尔控制欲发作时揍他一顿）这般惊慌，他会向自己以及其他人发脾气，极具攻击性和毁灭力，却不是无助的害怕。

“别走！丹尼尔，别走！”卢拉可没有心思观察丹尼尔的神色，她只听到了丹尼尔说要走。即使丹尼尔是个惊天大混蛋，但骑士团缺一不可，尤其是丹尼尔，她深知前两年迪伦无法和他们一起工作的时候丹尼尔对于杰克和梅里特的意义，她决不允许。

“发生什么了?”迪伦放过了那个被他做催眠实验的倒霉蛋,和梅里特一起走到卢拉身边。

“伙计们，放松。”丹尼尔懊恼地扶着额头，他就不应该找他们打招呼，自己偷偷溜走不好吗。“我只是……咳，暂时需要去一个没有人知道我的地方……大概，大概？”丹尼尔尝试组织语言，但他的话唠特技已经在酒精作用下离家出走。

“丹尼，我亲爱的搭档，你是有什么事情不想面对吗？”梅里特示意酒保再倒了两杯澄亮的威士忌，塞到丹尼尔手里。

“我不想说。”丹尼尔捏紧酒杯，他明知道自己到哪里也没用，但就是突然很想去到荒无人烟的地方，接近死亡的体验也比遇见恶魔更好。

迪伦转了转眼珠子，送给梅里特一个“继续”的眼神，后者则伸长手臂搂住丹尼尔：“别担心，天眼，我们无处不在，你什么都不用担心。现在，你能告诉我你在害怕什么吗？”他在丹尼尔看不见的地方，把顺出来的手机交给了迪伦，还得意得看着杰克。

“我不能说。”丹尼尔被灌得脑袋有点重，他当然不愿意离开骑士团，他花了那么多年才在天眼混到了个不错的位置，他还没满足自己的野心。那团被胡乱折腾的思绪毛线被他仍在记忆的角落，随着时间的流逝慢慢蒙尘发霉，他原以为不再提起就不会再需要面对，现在想来还是把事情在记忆里美化得太简单。

梅里特拍了拍他的脸颊，循循诱导地说：“看看我们的丹尼尔·阿特拉斯，世界上最伟大的犯罪魔术师，全世界都有你的粉丝，FBI花了几年时间都抓不到你，天眼最有潜能的未来接班人。”梅里特突然直直地注视丹尼尔的双眼：“告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

丹尼尔艰难地眨了眨眼，片刻后才答道：“回家。”

 

第二日的晨光照进地下室，丹尼尔甩了甩宿醉的脑袋，从被子里爬出来，看着另一边正在热火朝天打包行李的同伴们，昨晚最后的记忆才逐渐回到自己脑海中——

“面对害怕的事情我们要怎么做？”

“毁掉它！”

“害怕的东西出现在面前我们要怎么办？”

“打倒它！”

酒吧里的所有人跟着梅里特高喊口号，激动地碰杯，任由啤酒洒在地板，一片欢腾。

而他，就在大家的怂恿下，答应了满脸兴奋的骑士团一起去大都会度假。

如果时光可以倒流，还是不要认识到这群搞事之徒算了。


End file.
